


Forever Here

by Spectator142



Series: SinJu One-Shot Pack [7]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectator142/pseuds/Spectator142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have decided to just work on these one-shots instead of Shattered Memories for now. If anyone thinks I should work on Shattered Memories instead, just comment below and I'll be sure to get back to it as soon as possible. Anyways, on to the one-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Here

As Sinbad walked on the burnt ground with his generals behind him, he kept focusing on the world before him, rocking the being in his arms from side to side. Ja'far walked up to Sinbad's side and frowned at the body in the king's arms. 

"I always thought he was a stupid brat...Well, I guess I was wrong..." 

Sinbad held Judal closer to his chest as he and his generals continued to walk back to the palace. Today was a victory, this was true. Not a single life had been lost, at least, that's what it had once seemed. After the enemy had fallen and the people of Sindria had started to cheer, Sinbad had thought that everything had been saved. Joy surged through his entire being at the sight of the victory. But the feeling was short lived as he saw the magi on the ground laying motionless on the ground. Sinbad had felt his entire heart shatter as he sprinted towards the body. The king had lifted Judal into his arms as he saw what was left of the youth he had loved so dearly. 

Now, back in the present, Sinbad and the generals were standing outside the palace. Sinbad walked inside first and headed straight to his chambers. 

As the king entered his room, he closed the door with his heel and placed the magi on the bed. Sinbad brushed a way a strand of hair from the magi's face as he caressed Judal's cheek. Sinbad kissed him on the forehead lightly as he continued to look down at him. The king closed his eyes as he turned around and walked away. 

"And to think, I thought we would live together for the rest of our lives...I guess you really can't get everything in life..." 

Sinbad placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. He took one last glance at the magi before leaving the room. 

As the door closed behind him, Sinbad started to head down the hallway, only to be interrupted by a loud groan that seemed to have came from his room. Sinbad turned around and flung the door open, his eyes widened as he stared at the magi who was now hugging a pillow to his chest. 

Sinbad smiled as he walked towards Judal and hugged him tight. 

"Or maybe you can..."


End file.
